Haunted
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Alfred hates ghosts, despises them, but didn't realize that his best bro would end up dead, turning into one. He now needs to live with his ghostly friend who'll give him tips, tease him, and help him with love. Can Alfred go through with this?
1. He's Dead

A/N: I don't own Hetalia. I own the idea.

* * *

A storm rages through the small, yet big enough for the townspeople, town, making the sleeping restless as they rest in their beds. This storm wasn't supposed to come, but it did on such short notice. A certain person who was still a wake, not because he's scared (he deny anything about him being scared), knew that this storm wasn't an average one; at least to him he thought he wasn't average. He's seen a lot of crazy storms in his twenty-five year, but this one made his bones ache, shivering from the cool night's subzero weather. He's never experienced such cold weather in June; it's been a rare occurrence, but this town was known for it's low temperatures during horrible storms.

They young man sighed, catching a glimpse of his breathe before it disappeared into nothing. "Man, it's cold to the point I can see my own breathe." he whispers, his voice is too raw from his throat being dry and from a dare he did hours ago. He was bored so he sent a message to his brother via text; his brother complained and told him to chug down some tequila with vodka and beer to get ride of his boredom and stop pestering the Canadian at such an ungodly hour in the morning. The American took up the dare, it wasn't really a dare, but the blond thought it would be fun to try something new. It ruined his throat from all the different types of alcohol; he also had such a horrible stomach ache, vomiting most of the liquids he drank, and became drunk to the point he passed out after his two tequila bottles, seven vodka shots, and twelve beer cans. How he survived through those immense doses of different drinks without dying right after was a wonder to himself. They were mostly sample bottles, but he still got drunk.

He remembered the experience which automatically summoned another headache. "Damn it," Alfred whined, "why did Mattie have to give me that stupid dare." He mulled over the said dare and roughly chuckle. "Well...it wasn't that bad of a dare. I just learned to never drink several acidic beverages containing alcohol in them ever again." He continued to chortle as he confirmed his blond stupidity, yet again.

A flash of lighting was shown through his curtain, near his bed and eye sight, making him flinch. He looked at the window, counting until he heard thunder. He counted: 1...2...3...4... and heard thunder. "Four, huh?" _It's not that far...duh it's right over the damn town; of course it's not that far._ He lazily did a face-palm, chuckling at how silly he's being. "I can't believe I'm talking to myself..." _It's better than sitting in silence though._

The storm raged on. Flashing. Thundering. Each flash made Alfred flinch then prepare for the massive boom to come; he tries not to jump at the loud noise, but fails, yelping as he held the blanket around him tighter. "I...I-I shouldn't be s-scared..." he thought about what he said, blinking. "I-I'm not scared!" He shouted into the dark, silent room he slept in. "I...I just wasn't prepared enough." _Yeah that's it,_ he said to himself,_ I just wasn't...prepared..._

Out of no where, he heard a chuckle. His head whipped around, searching the area where it came from. "W-who's there?" He listened...scanned the area again...and heard no answer. "Must've been my imagination." He pondered, then laughed. "Yeah, t-that's it. Just my imagination." A sudden boom came from the other side of his wall, shaking the small apartment he lived in, making him jump off his bed. "S-stupid storm!" He shouted, scrapping his throat, increasing the pain he already has.

Another chuckle appeared from the same corner, and the blond American immediately turned around, trying to see who it was. He saw no one. "Hey," he says standing up with shaky legs, "if s-someone's there then s-show yourself." Nothing changed. No one came forward or moved. "I k-know someone's here..." he trailed off. His fear of ghost crept up into his mind, freaking himself out and whimpering from the possible fact. "...I don't want to see a ghost."

"You still have that stupid fear of ghost?" Alfred jumped from the said question. Turning around slowly, he saw a blue, transparent thing floating in the air. The American screamed, scrambling for his gun, ready to shoot. "Whoa whoa, no need to freak out, Al. I'm just here to visit and see how you're doing." He thought that he was really drunk still, even though it's been almost nine hours since he's drank anything, and that he was hallucinating.

The blond soon blinked as he registered the familiar voice. As he stared at the thing, he saw that it was actually a friend of his. A friend who could be called a brother. "Dan?" The dark haired man nodded with a smirk. He was no longer a blue, seeing through ghost; he was the solid, still living American born Scot-Canadian that he's loved to chat with, play games with, and do pranks with. Alfred pouted at his friend. "Don't scare me like that...ever!" Daniel chuckled as he gazed at his American friend. The blond smiled, locking eyes with the dark haired, blue eyed man in front of him. "Dude, it's been like forever since I've seen you." He went to hug the Scott, but decided not to. "How'd you get in here any way?"

The man shrugged. "I found the key on the door frame. You should really hide it someplace where no one will guess where it is." Alfred chuckled, taking that as great advice, mentally putting it as a note. "I see you've been drinking."

"Yeah," Alfred shrugged it off as he set his gun down and went back over to his bed, "but it was for a dare, so no harm done really."

"Yeah right," Dan shook his head, "you're voice sounds horrible. You must've drank a lot and ruined your throat or something."

"It burned like hell, if that's what you mean." He nodded as he clenched his throat. "It still hurts to talk, but I'll get through." The American smiled as he patted his bed, telling his friend to sit; Dan didn't move, though he thanked his friend for the kind gesture. "So," Al started as he laid back on his bed, glancing at the other, "what have you been up to lately?"

Dan shrugged. "Nothing really." Alfred gave a slight eye roll, not believing him. "I feel great as ever though," the blond smiled, "but at times I still feel pretty dead."

Al furrowed his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?" Before his friend could answer, the phone rang. The American picked it up, seeing that it was his brother, and answered. "Hey, bro, what's up? Why you calling so early in the morning?"

"W-well," Matthew was in his own room, sighing from exhaustion, tired from not getting enough sleep, but wanted to share the...startling news to his twin, "since I knew that you'd be up, I wanted to call you...a-and tell you...s-something." Al hummed, signaling that he's listening. "W-well...d-do you remember...that f-friend of yours from high school? The o-one who you claimed to be your second b-brother?" The Canadian, though he stutters most times, wasn't himself as he stuttered more that usual.

Alfred caught on to his brother's stuttering, figuring something bad must have happened, but played it cool and upbeat. "Are you talking about Daniel? Daniel Beckett Jones? Yeah, I remember him." He smiled as he looked at his said friend. "Why?"

"Um...w-well..." His brother trailed off. The American knew that something was wrong. His brother doesn't hesitate this much, and stutter; he only does this when something really upsetting has happened. _I wonder if his Mom passed or something._ As he stared at Dan, he shook his head. _He would've told me, though. I wonder what's up._ "Um..." Mattie started again. "Well, I'm great friends with his sister, remember?" Alfred nodded, saying a quick "yeah" as he remembered the brunette Dan loved; they're twins, inseparable, and hard to dislike. "Well..." he paused again, sighing. "S-she called me."

"Oh really?" Alfred's eyebrows lifted. _I totally forgot he also got like this after getting a call from a girl that he used to have a crush on...I wonder if he still likes her?_ "Are you guys going to get back up to date and possibly," he smiled, "go out?"

"Alfred!" Matthew blushed even though that what he wanted to say wasn't anywhere near that great. "N-no! It's not like that! S-she just c-called and talked and...shared s-some news with me."

"Is she getting married?"

"NO!" Matt was starting to get aggravated, both from his brother and unbelievable idea...well it wasn't unbelievable, but he couldn't see Sarina getting married yet. "Just shut up and let me speak." Alfred did as he was told. Matt sighed. "So you remember him, right?" The American nodded again, still staring at Dan. _I wonder if I should mention that he's right here in front of me?_ "Well, he's..." Matthew trailed off again, but soon snapped out of his thought and said what he's been meaning to share. "Alfred...h-he's dead."

* * *

A/N: Here's the intro of yet another story. I was talking with a friend of mine about something considering my stories and she said for my Fallen stories i could have Alfred for "Haunted". It does fit him a bit, and so she mentioned an idea. So I'm giving credit for my friend Noke Neko Lover who gave me the idea for this story.

Daniel and Sarina aren't any of the countries, they're just other characters. Daniel will be more important than Sarina, though, and he's going to make Alfred's life a bit more interesting.

These chapters are probably going to be short like my Mage of Elements story that i still need to continue. I just wanted to warn you about the probability of short chapters.

I hope you like the new story. Thanks fro reading, loves! R&R.


	2. Believe Me

A/N: Hetalia is not mine, only the story idea.

* * *

Alfred stopped moving all together. His brother had just told him that his friend Daniel, who was standing right in front of him, breathing, talking, _living_, was dead. He forced out a chuckle, but his mind was racing. _Dead? That can't be right. Daniel's right in front of me._ He looked up at his friend. Daniel looked _alive _to him, not dead. The dark haired man smiled, receiving a weak smile back. Another chuckle came out of Alfred's vocal chords as he spoke. "Come on Mattie, don't play jokes on me. Daniel can't be dead." As the American said "dead", he noticed his friend flinch.

Matthew, on the other end, sighed. He knew that Alfred wouldn't take it well since Daniel was a _very_ close friend; they were inseparable, joined to the hip, almost mistaken as twins. Matt could say that he was jealous of Daniel to the point he'd dislike him, but he never wanted a dear friend of his brother's to die…not like this. "Alfred, I'm not joking; I rarely joke about this stuff, a-and you know that, too." Alfred knew that his brother was saying the truth, but he just couldn't let it go; Daniel was in his room, so how could he be dead. "I know that you're going to take it hard, but-"

"Take it hard? How?" Alfred wasn't trying to overreact, but this was proof for Matthew that he would take it hard. "I can't take it hard when I don't believe he's dead." The American locked eyes with Daniel, but the Scot-Canadian looked away as soon as their eyes made contact. "He's not dead, and there's nothing you can do to make me think otherwise."

"Alfred," Matt was starting to worry for his brother. He didn't want Alfred to go insane from this fact, claiming that a dead friend was still alive and not dead, "s-stop this. He's dead. You h-have to accept that."

"But he isn't!" The blond stared at the floor as he stood up from his bed. "Daniel's alive, and I know it! He can't be dead! He's right-"

"Alfred! Calm down, just accept it, he's dead!" Matthew was trying to shout louder than his twin, almost succeeding. "He died in a car accident…down near the port station…a-a couple of…blocks away from y-your house."

Alfred fell silent as he heard his brother's words. "A couple of blocks from my…" He couldn't, wouldn't believe it. Shaking his head, he sternly stares at his wall. "That can't be right Mattie; he's not dead. He's standing right in front of me. How can someone who's standing right in front of me be dead?" As Matthew processed what was said, his jaw froze. _He's right in front of Alfred? How? That can't be…unless…_ "Mattie, what's going on? Why is it that I can still see him when you claim he's dead?"

"C-could it be…" The Canadian spoke again after a couple minutes of silence. He was still a bit shocked from what Alfred had said, but it really wasn't a surprise to him; people who don't believe in ghosts, or are afraid of them see them more clearly than some others. He stuttered, "That the Daniel that you're seeing is…his g-ghost?"

Alfred paused, catching the sentence. He thought about it then laughed. "Daniel's ghost? Ha! Daniel's too cool to become a ghost." He paused a second, then chuckled again. "If I used the word "awesome" instead of "cool" I would've sounded just like Gilbert." Matthew could help but laugh at that comment. The American glanced at his friend, trying to see if he was laughing also, but saw he wasn't; the blond became serious after he saw Daniel pale. "Hey, what's wrong, Danny?"

Matt blinked as he heard his brother say "Danny". _It must be his ghost, but why is Alfred able to see him? _He thought about his own question, eyes widening from possible answers. Daniel shakily sighed as he turned around, facing the wall instead of his friend. "Alfred," he started, unsure if he should say anything, "it-" he paused. _Should I tell him?_ As he thought about it, another sigh came out. "It's true…"

The American, not believing Daniel, laughed. "Yeah right, you guys can stop pulling this prank on me." He chuckled again. "You two should work on your jokes; they're dry, and really bad." The claimed ghost shook his head as he turned to look at the blond. Alfred saw his eyes and gasped; they were faded, lifeless, and gray, almost like there was…nothing. "D-Danny?"

The other man walked over to his friend, leaning down close enough where Alfred could fell…a cold chill run across his chin. Daniel, then, glanced at the phone. "Mattie? Can you hear me?" No response. "Matthew…it's your fellow Canadian. Well, Scot-Canadian." Nothing. Matthew couldn't hear a thing, just his brother's gasps. "Looks like he can't hear me." He stood straight and stared at Alfred. "Now tell me if you don't believe me."

Being the stubborn, idiotic American Alfred is, he did. "I don't believe that you're dead." Matt listened closely as his brother spoke. "Matt could just be ignoring you…l-like you two planned to have happen." Daniel, rolling his eyes, walked over to the bedside table, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV in Alfred's room. The blond looked at the screen, watching the clips rolling. "Why are you showing me…" he trailed off as he saw another clip.

"_A car accident just happened recently near the port station."_ Some pictures were shown as the camera was casted to look at a small car. _"__While driving down through the ports, this car happened to be struck by lightening." _They showed the roof of the car. _"It's rarely known for a blot of lightening to penetrate a mobile car, but as you can see, it went straight through, hitting the driver."_ The camera, then, scrolled over, focusing on the body, which the medics were unable to move. Daniel looked away from the screen as he felt a flash of electricity circuit through him. The body was untouchable since it was emitting off so much electricity; it'd be hard to move it without someone getting shocked. The reporter took out a wallet, which had been grabbed off the body very carefully, and read the I.D. card it held. _"The driver's name was…Daniel Jones. From the-"_ Alfred had enough of listening and grabbed the remote from his friend, turning off the TV. He wouldn't admit it, but tears were falling from his eyes, down his cheeks.

Daniel looked at the screen then his friend. _I knew he wouldn't be able to take it, but…_ With a flick of his finger, the TV came back on, and the news continued. _"-was heading towards a friends house in town, but was unable to make it. It's too bad that the friend won't be able to see him again, alive at least." _There was a moment of silence as the reporter coughed. _"We checked to see what was on the GPS system and took note of the address Daniel was heading to; we will arrive at the house later this evening."_ Thinking that was enough, Daniel shut the TV off.

The ghost looked at his friend, dead as ever, holding the most saddened eyes seen by Alfred. Their eyes were in contact, dull gray, which used to be vibrant blue, staring into sky blue. The American didn't want to believe any of this; anything concerning a friend or death never wanted to be processed through his mind. Matt heard the silence and grew concerned. "Alfred…" Though he spoke, no one heard him; the words didn't register in Alfred's mind since he was too busy thinking about what he had just been informed of.

Clearing his airless throat, Daniel stared right into his friends eyes; sadness, pity, care, concern; all were seen in those dead eyes, but most of all, trust and friendship. "So," he started a little softly. He cleared his throat again as the American's attention was fully on him. "Do you believe me now?"

* * *

A/N: Second chapter whooh! Yeah, i've been lazy these past few weeks, also very busy with NYSSMA coming this Saturday then Prom right after. A couple of weeks until regents, community band, and all that.

I hope you enjoyed the small chapter, honestly i could've written more, but like i said these chapters are going to be short chapters so that i don't get stuck and have a writers block.

Thanks for reading! R&R.


	3. Trust

A/N: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Alfred's eyes were locked with his...recently dead friend's eyes. The phone in his hand was starting to slip from his grip as shock came over him. His sky blue eyes moved to where he was staring at nothing particular as he spaced out, thinking about what he just heard and saw. Falling out of his hands, gravity pulled the phone down to the ground, landing in a mist of air created by Daniel; the Scot didn't want his fellow Canadian to hear a clang, or make him worry about his brother any more than he already is. The American barely noticed as he focused on his thoughts. _He...he can't be dead,...but he is. It was right on the television. The road. The car. The lightening. His body... Everything was shown and proven to be true._

His hand, still near his ear since he was paralyzed by his shock, started shaking. _That means...he's a ghost... _Eyes widening and shaking, he started to gasp for air as his fear was griping at his lungs. _He's a ghost! A _Ghost_! T-this isn't happening. My best bro can't, no, shouldn't be a ghost. It's not right. _His eyes started to wander around as he was panicking. _Why's he here? He knows I'm terrified of ghosts, so why would he come here if he knows that I'd freak?_ He thought about it, then started to remember things about his friend.

One time before Daniel had said something about ghosts; it was when they were in high school. _"Alfred, would you run from me if I died and turned into a ghost, haunting you in a nice way?"_

_"Hell yeah," _he said this with a bit of a stutter, _"but I doubt that'll happen. And don't bring this up! You know that I hate talking about ghosts!"_ Daniel merely laughed as they walked on to there next class. Later that day, Alfred got enough courage to ask his friend something. _"Danny, why did you ask me that question earlier?"_

The boy had looked at him, and smiled. _"I was just wondering, is all."_ He looked up into the sky as a few rain drops fell onto his face. _"But I do have a feeling that one of these days I'm going to die, and I won't pass on like other dead people." _Closing his eyes, feeling the cold drops fall onto him, the boy smirked. _"I'll be stuck here on earth, forever fulfilling what I need to do, and I have this..._gut_ feeling that you're part of the reason I'll be stuck as an earthbound spirit."_

Alfred remembered that he just laughed at that statement, a little freaked out since he was hearing this stuff from a close friend of his, and forgot that they even had that conversation. Daniel didn't mind, but the American recalled seeing a certain look on his friends face. _He was serious about it all...and it came true._ His shaking appeared to become worse and Daniel started fearing the worst. _He's a ghost...an earthbound ghost...and it's all because...of me?_

"Alfred..." Daniel tried to say something as he went from transparently dead to solidly living. It's a thing that ghost are able to do, and the Scot still has yet to get used to it. He knelt before his friend and extended his hand; his pale white hand was about to rest on Alfred's shoulder, but the American jumped and scooted away. "Alfred." Daniel was hurt.

"Don't..." The blond wasn't focusing on his friend and unconsciously doing, saying the wrong things to his friend. "Don't come near me." His friend had felt his heart break a little; even though he was dead, he still was able to feel things; he's still living even if he's just a spirit now. "I don't want you to come within an inch of touching me."

Daniel, if able to, would've started to tear up a bit; he was a sensitive boy back then, sensitive man up until a few minutes or more ago, and still is even when dead. His throat started to choke up on him, but he tried to calm himself down. _Even as a ghost I can still feel and have these emotions. _He started to rub his neck, trying to ease his throat which was becoming sore. "But Alfred-" he choked out, only to be interrupted by his friend.

"No!" His eyelids slammed shut as he covered his ears. "I don't want to see, hear, feel, or even smell anything that'd remind me of you!" He slightly turned away from his friend. "Just go! Leave me alone!" Daniel was going to say something, but Alfred looked at him and spoke before he could. "You know that I hate ghosts and I'm terrified of them! Why the hell did you come here? Why did you come near me as a ghost when you knew I'd flip out like this?" Tears were rolling down his cheeks, streaking his tanned skin with a slight red. "I told you before that one time that'd I would run from you, but you still come to me as a ghost, why?"

The Scot forced down some saliva as he readied himself to speak again. "I-it's because..." he trailed off as he tried to contain his tears, and prevent any type of possible hyperventilating. "It's because...you're me closest friend." Alfred froze as he listened, taking his hands away from his ears. "I know usually ghost haunt...look after family members, but...sometimes that's not always true." He wiped away some misty tears that evaporated instantly. "Sometimes ghost go to the person whom they've had a strong connection with." Alfred was going to speak up and ask 'Why me?' but Danny beat him to the answer. "We've had a great relationship...almost like we were brothers even though we're not blood related."

The Scot took a seat next to his friend noticing that he didn't move away; a short smile appeared, but he continued his theory. "We were really close, inseparable,...sometimes mistaken as twins." He chuckled slightly as he gazed at his hands that would become transparent on and off. He closed his eyes. "I died by getting shot with lightening," Alfred flinched as his friend said the obvious truth, "and I don't know why I had to die now..." The Scot sighed, glancing at the American. "All I wanted to do was visit an old friend that I haven't seen I quite some time, and what happens? I get shot with lightening and die." He chortled though it had no feeling to it.

Alfred stared at his friend, nerves calming down as he listened to his friend. "I..." Daniel focused on him and the American almost looked away, but didn't, "I was that important to you? So important to you that you'd keep me company even after death?"

Danny nodded. "Yes...and you still are." He smiled as he wiped some tears away. "You're still my brother, Al, and you always will be." The American smiled a bit, sighing his last fearful sigh. Dan looked away and got up; looking around, he wondered if he should leave. "Um...if your dissatisfied with this fact I...I can l-leave and...never come back."

Without waiting for an answer, he started to drift off, fading from his friend's sight. Alfred started to get frightened. He didn't want his friend to leave him forever; he'd miss him horribly and feel bad. "Wait!" Dan stopped, freezing as was about to fully disappear. He turned to look at his friend, showing him how he truly looked like when he died. His face was distorted since it looked like it was melted off; there was blood on his face, dripping down onto his clothes, evaporating as it hit the floor; his eyes were gray like they were that one time; his hair was disheveled and almost had a dark blood tint to it, almost like his blood was really black instead of red. Alfred felt a chill run down his spine as he felt freaked all over again, but he stood his ground and didn't run like he'd usually do. Gulping down a wad of spit that formed in his mouth, he separated his lips. "I don't want you to leave." Daniel's dead looking eyes looked as if a spark went through them, and Alfred smiled. "Stay...please. If you left I'd feel...guilty and horrible.

The Scot's eye's turned back to the vibrant blue though his body still looked horrible; they held sadness, yet understanding. "I wouldn't want you to feel that, now would I?" He giggled to himself as he seriously stared at his friend. "Are you being honest, Al, or are you spouting things that you know I want to hear?"

Alfred looked away and thought about it. _Do I want a ghost around me twenty-four seven?_ He sighed as a smile appeared on his face. _He may be a ghost, but he's a friend, and _that_ fact will never _ever_ die._ Looking back at his friend, his smile grew. "Yeah, I'm being honest, I don't want you leave me."

Daniel felt overjoyed and how Alfred could tell was that he looked like he was still living; the way he looked like when he first appeared to him in the house. The American chuckled as the Scot came over to the bed again, sitting beside his friend who embraced him, able to touch him without a problem. They were both shocked, but laughed it off. "Looks like you're going to be haunted Al," they chuckled again, "and this sort of haunting is going to be an interesting one."

"You got that right, Danny." They released each other and did a bro-fist. "And there's nothing wrong with that either; not at all."

The Scot nodded, but had a scowl appear on his face. "How many time did I say not to call me 'Danny'?" Alfred groaned saying: "Not you, too." They laughed some more at the joke and started to chat like they've done before when Dan was still alive.


	4. Convincing Matthew

**Note: **I don't own Hetalia, just the story idea.

* * *

Alfred never thought he'd have a friend die, become a ghost, then stay by his side even though he could pass over. The blond just smiled at his Scottish friends as they sat next to each other. He was so focused on staring at him, and thought about possible questions he wanted to ask, that he didn't hear his phone talking to him. "Alfred! Est-ce que ça va? Alfred …? Qu'est-ce qui se passé?" Matthew was starting to worry about his brother not talking to him, but to someone he couldn't hear, and probably see. When he worries like this, he starts talking in French, which Alfred hates, but the shy boy can't help it; French is his country's language, so it's hard not to speak it.

Finally hearing his brother's voice coming from the phone, Alfred picked up the receiver, smiling. "Sorry 'bout that bro. I just had a slight scare, but I'm perfectly fine now." Matt didn't believe his ears as his brother said he "had a slight scare." He never said or admitted to being spooked, scared, or frightened, so this was a shocker.

"Bon … Vous avez eu une petite frayeur légère?" The Canadian thought about this some more, becoming speechless, and Alfred sighed.

"Dude you can stop speaking French now; there's no need to worry." The American chuckled as he heard his brother say a small "désolé" from the other end. "Yes, the hero admits to having a slight scare, but we have to once in a while, right? I mean, all heroes get scared when something, or someone, personal gets hurt, harmed, or taken from them." Matt slowly nodded as he understood what his brother was saying. "I know it's still a shocker for me, the hero, to say I was scared, but at least everyone knows this: I'm not a coward."

Matthew chuckled. "Oui, everyone knows that." He fell silent again, then remembered the long silence he heard when the phone was dropped; he had heard his brother speaking, but he didn't know if Alfred was talking with Daniel or to himself. "Alfred?" His brother hummed, laughing as Daniel tried to tickle him. The Canadian hears his American brother whisper "stop it" and grows interested yet worried for what's going on over there. "Who is it that's over at your place?"

Alfred swatted Daniel's hands away from his sides, and looked away from his friend. "I could've sworn I said Daniel was over." Matt sighed, and Alfred finally knew what was going on. "You don't believe me, do you?" The Canadian confirmed his question, making the American groan. "I'm not crazy, Mattie. He's really here. I can prove to you that he's here."

"All right, then," Alfred slapped his head. _I'm stupid. How the hell can I prove that Danny's here with me?_ The Scotsman was listening in on the conversation and thought the same thing, but had an idea come to him after Matthew said this: "I'll believe you if you can tell me one thing that Daniel and I only know."

Alfred whined as he cursed his brother. Dan shook the American, gaining his attention, making Alfred see the hope in the other's eyes. "I have just what he needs to know." Alfred was confused but nodded. "Okay, tell him that what you're going to do is tap the phone; have him get a piece of paper and right down the amount of taps as dashes, almost like we're going to play hangman." He did as he was told, and Matt was ready to see what he'd write out. "All right, first, tap three times...two times…five times…three times…another set of three…then six. Period."

"Period." Alfred repeated. Matt was just as confused as his brother, having no idea what the hell Daniel had just done…_if it is Daniel that had sent this,_ Matthew thought. The American gave a slight nod as his brother said "Okay…" and Daniel smiled. He told Alfred what to do next, creating more confusion for the man. "Okay, he said that he'll give you some of the words." Alfred listened then repeated what his friend said. "Blank is blank for blank taking. What the hell does that even mean?"

Alfred gained a shrug from the other man as the Canadian worked this puzzle over. He sat at his desk now, since he was getting uncomfortable sitting up in bed, and hummed. "Blank is blank for blank taking."_ Something that Daniel and I only know…_ He tried to think some things up, but they didn't fit. _What is he trying to say? I know it can't be that sentence since he was only teasing me because I like his sister, so… Wait._ He wrote down another sentence below the puzzle and blushed as he figured it out. "He's a sly nutcracker." He mumbled. The sentence that the Scot would say to Matt just to make the man blush back then was: Sarina Lee Jones is yours for the taking. Instead of spelling out his sister's entire name, he gave Alfred a slight break by tapping three times for the initials. "Damn it, even when he's dead he has to tease me."

The American caught the said sentence from his brother and pondered. "Does that mean you believe me?"

The Canadian sighed, smirking as he leaned back in his chair. "Tell the damn Scotsman he needs to keep his nose out of people's personal love life even if he does gain entertainment from screwing around." Daniel laughed as he heard his fellow Canadian on the other side.

"Tell him that I'm never going to stop; I'll keep on teasing him until the day he joins me on the other side." Matt groaned, but then laughed as Alfred had shared what the Scot-Canadian said.

"Can you guys, like, fill me in on this 'joke' and what's so funny?" Alfred, hating the idea of being a translator for his dead friend, wanted to stop feeling so clueless and confused, but Matt and Dan wouldn't share what they were keeping from him. "Damn it. You know that that puzzle's going to bother me for a long while, right?" The other two just chuckled. "You always leave me out when it's stuff between the two of you." The American pouted as his brother shook his head.

"We'll tell you some other time, _if _anything happens between myself and … a-a c-certain someone." Matt began to blush as he imagined the possibilities of Sarina actually getting together with him and…possibly… _That wouldn't happen! It'd be a miracle, but still! I doubt she'd want to date a shy, quiet man who doesn't really do jack scrat… I may have a good job, great house, and all that, but…_ The Canadian kept going on about his little chances of dating Sarina, and Alfred shook his head.

"Hey, bro, I think I'll leave you to your fantasies and head back to bed. I'm dog tired from not being able to sleep." He chuckled at the many reasons that kept him up, and shook his head. Matt's flush had gone a deeper shade of red as he got what his brother meant and shouted his brother's name. "Love ya, too, bro. Talk to ya later." He chuckled again as he hung up the phone.

"Gee, aren't you nice." Daniel crossed his arms as he gave his friend a look. "Why do you have to tease him so badly?"

"Like you don't tease him enough already." They stared each other down, daring the other to make a retort, and soon ended up laughing. "Man, it's been a long time since we've fooled around, joked, or all those other things we used to do." Daniel nodded in agreement. "Ah, the good old, juvenile days." Alfred tried to keep a straight face, but broke after his Scottish friend started to chortle again.

After a few minutes of endless laughing, Daniel had heard something outside. "Hey, I'll be right back." He disappeared, leaving a shocked Alfred, and showed up outside of his friend's house. He was confused as to why there were so many people around the place, but then realized who they were. "Damn it." He cussed, floating above some of the vans he saw. "Why do the reporters have to be here?" He thought, cussing again. "Damn GPS."

He had gone back to Alfred when one of the news reporters had knocked on the door. The American was perplexed at how early someone was bothering him already, and opened the door as Daniel appeared next to him. All of a sudden, he was bombarded with questions about the recent death of his friend. He put on a weak smile as he saw the many faces around his house. _Why know? I just want to sleep. _ He continued to whine inside of his head as the news women started up her interview.

* * *

**Note:** I did this chapter up in my computer class and had this silly idea come up in my mind: let's do a hangman thing! SBJ is yours for the taking. Like i said, it was silly, but it gave an interesting effect to the chapter ;)

I hope you enjoyed the update, honestly, i've been done with this chapter for so long and i thought that i updated long ago, but i then realized it was still in my yahoo mail drafts folder ^^; Well, at least its up now hehe...

**Translations:** Est-ce que ça va? - Are you okay?

Qu'est-ce qui se passé? - What the hell is happening?

Bon … Vous avez eu une petite frayeur légère? - Okay... You had a slight scare?

désolé - sorry (if you didn't know)

Oui - yes (of course)

Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	5. Interview

** Disclaimer:** I don't own own Alfred or anything connecting to Hetalia. I only own the idea of the story, Daniel, Jade, and other characters.

* * *

"Mr. Jones, is it true that Daniel was coming to your house, and if so, how much devastation do you feel at the moment learning that your brother has been shot by lighting, dying at the sudden impact. Is Daniel even you're brother? How do you know Daniel and why was he coming to visit?" _Jeez, this woman just won't give me a frickin' break._ Alfred sat on his couch as a mic was shoved into his face from the reporter who was trying to interview him. His anger was rising, thus making his patience come short. "Why is it that you don't seem that shocked that a friend of yours has just died?"

That put him in a bad mood. "Are you trying to question if I hated him or something?" The reporter blinked, backing off as she smiled. _Shit, that's just what she wanted._

"So are you saying that you already knew that he was dead before we came bearing the bad news?" She inched up a nicely trimmed eyebrow as she shoved the mic back in his face.

Daniel, though he didn't like the news crew being here, chuckled as his friend started getting livid. "Yeah, that's right." He said crossing his arms. "My brother happened to tell me because he got a call from Danny's twin sister."

She grew more interested. _Why the hell is there any type of interest in interviewing someone that Daniel knew? Just because he died by lighting striking him doesn't mean he'll be the in the front page or on the news. _"Assuming from the nickname you just gave the poor lost soul," Daniel flinched as she said 'poor lost soul', "you know him?"

"So what if I know him? Just because I went to high school with him doesn't mean that I knew him all that well." The American glared at the news woman, soon remembering that her name was Jane..._or was it Jennie...Jean?_ _The hell with it._

"You must have known him well enough for you to know his sister; she wouldn't have called your brother if you weren't great friends with him, right?" He looked away. _Bullseye._ Jade took her mic and pressed it to his chin. "Come now, Mr. Jones, I can tell that you know him, and from the way that you looked away," Alfred's eyes widened, "he was a close friend."

"Just shut the fuck up okay?" He glared at her. She was taken aback, but what got her more was the tears that threatened to fall from the man's eyes. "So he was a great friend of mine, so great that we were inseparable back then, and called each other 'brother'." She nodded taking notes as he went through a breakdown. "Danny was a great guy that could lighten the day of anyone, just like his sister. He always knew what to say when a friend was in a tough spot; he always was there when you needed an ear to chew off; he kept his distance when he knew that there was tension in the air, but came in anytime he sensed a fight was going to happen. He was a fucking awesome brother to have while he lived even though we lost contact with one another a couple of years back." His eyes shut as he forced himself to stop. Daniel looked away from his friend as he knew what the blond was going to say, thanking him that he didn't.

"Mhmm." Jade looked from her notebook, staring at the man, prying more stuff from him. "I'm sensing there was a dispute between the two of you?" Alfred tensed. He didn't say anything, just sat there, waiting, begging for the woman to leave him alone. She scoped his living room, glanced at him, then cleared her throat. "Since he's past," his eyes slide to the right so he could stare at her, "I wondering," she put the mic down in her lap, showing him glazed green eyes, "what would you want to say to him as your last words?"

He blinked, not expecting that sort of question from her. He gazed down at his hands as he uncrossed them. "The last words that he'd hear from me...?" He closed his eyes as a memory swept through his mind. _Go to hell, Daniel, and stay the fuck away from me!_ He opened his eyes back up, wiping the tears that he told himself weren't falling. "I'd tell him that I take back my words that I last said to him, and that I," he smiled up at Jade, gaining a slight shock crossing her face, "I cared for him as if he was my own brother from birth; nothing will change that, not even death."

She looked down at her lap, surprised that she got such an honest and caring answer out of the man. Hearing her chuckle, Alfred saw her stand as she held out her hand. "Thank you for your time. I'll tell the others to back off and let you cope with the news." He stared at her hand, slowly taking it in his as he shook it. "Well," she pulled her hand out of his, turning around, "I'll be seeing ya, or more likely you'll be seeing me." She winked at him as she left the house shouting: "Ty! Is there any other news worth while going on?"

As the house went back to it's peaceful tranquility, the two listened to the vehicles disappearing off of his property. When Daniel thought that the were all gone, he walked over and hugged his friend around his neck. "I didn't know that you felt guilty." Alfred jumped out of his arms and walked into his room. "Alfred?" The Scot followed him. "You do … remember, right?"

"Remember what?" He glanced back at his friend, convincing him that he had no clue what he was talking about.

Daniel scanned his eyes for any type of remembrance that could give away his lie, but couldn't find any. He sighed, sitting down on the computer chair that was closest to him. "Nothing, just forget I even brought anything up."

Alfred's heart sunk as guilt took him over again. _I do remember, Danny, I'm just...not ready to talk about it yet._ He smiled nodding with an okay. A silence fell between the two. Dan stared at his feet as Alfred took off his clean shirt. The ghost boy stared to hum, and the live man turned, hoping that he would speak again. Clearing his throat, Daniel glanced up at his friend. "You took the interview quite well."

"Well, doesn't every hero have to do well with an interview?" They chuckled a little, but Daniel had to ruin the American's 'hero parade'.

"So breaking down as you lose your temper is how a hero takes on his interviews?" Alfred pouted, glaring at him as he plopped on his bed, nothing but boxer on his body. Danny took one look at his friend and blushed, looking away. "You're lucky I'm dead." He said, pulling his legs up on the chair as he hid his face against his thighs.

Alfred blushed, knowing full well what he was talking about, but put up his 'I don't understand what you mean' smile. "Why would you say that? I'm not one bit lucky with a dead friend, now, am I?"

"Stop it Al, you know what I'm talking about." The American's stare landed on the small body that was curled up as a ball.

He sighed laying back down fully onto his bed. "Yeah I do." Another lapse of silence coursed through the air, making the two feel a bit awkward, but happy at the same time. They missed each other so much, and didn't mind the tension flowing between themselves. Al rolled over in his bed, still facing his friend. "Let's not talk about it, okay?" Daniel's body jumped as he spoke. The American sighed. _I can tell that it bothers him. I wouldn't blame him since our paths went different ways...ever since that time._ He sighed again as he shut his eyes. "I know you don't want to talk about it either, so let's just get some rest."

The ghost chuckled. "Easy for you to say." They shared another laugh, then Alfred finally drifted off to sleep. "Night, Al." Dan whispered.

A couple of hours passed, and Daniel got up from his spot. Walking over to his friend quietly, he tried not to breathe or make a sound. _It's funny too when I don't even _need_ to breathe anymore._ _But if I don't act like I'm living, then I feel like I'll lose myself to the dead._ He sat next to his dormant brother, petting his hair softly as he smiled. "I hope that we never have to bring that up." He whispered. "I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship...again."

Hearing a sound on the other side of the wall, he fell silent. Standing up and peering out of the window, the Scot-Canadian gasped as he turned around disappearing from the room. Alfred had no idea that his friend left him, but he wouldn't have to worry much; Daniel was still there in the house, but not visible to his friend or the other _thing_ he saw.

The ghost held his shaky breathes more easily than he wanted to, covering his mouth as he tried to calm his ghostly heart down. _I don't want to meet up with him yet. It's not my time, and it won't be for as long as I'm still with Alfred._ Listening closely to the surroundings, he stayed curled up in his hiding spot, waiting for the _thing_ to go away. And Alfred was sleeping peacefully through all this, not realizing his brother/friend could be in trouble, or of the growing darkness that fell over his house conjuring up an eerie feeling only for some short hours.

* * *

**Note:** Oh man, i didn't think i had this in me. Hell i didn't know i would even write this much mystery behind their friendship. I'm glad i've updated this though, it's been eating at me since the last i've posted a chapter.

I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	6. Phone Calls

**Note: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

A ring of a phone came as the first light of the morning cascaded into a messy room, bottles of alcohol strewn every which way since the owner was too lazy to pick them up himself. A ghostly friend shook his head as he levitated most of the bottles with a misty air he's able to summon, carrying them over to a garbage dispenser. Daniel sighed as he glanced at his sleeping friends who was still alive, ignoring the ongoing ring. He would've picked it up if he could, but... "Being dead isn't easy when you want to do things you can't anymore."

As the final ring rang, the answering machine picked up saying it's usual message. After the beep, a voice came on the speaker, and it was a voice the ghost knew all too well. "Alfred?" Danny's head snapped as he heard his sister's voice. He sprang over to the phone, trying to grab it, but his hand just went through it. _Damn._ "It's Sarina."

"I know it's you sis." Daniel muttered as he hovered over to the dormant blond. "Alfred!" He shouted, listening to his sisters voice, hoping she'd stay on the phone a bit longer. "Wake up you idiot! You're phone's going off!"

Alfred groaned as he rolled over, swatting the Scot-Canadian away. "Five more minutes." He mumbled, lulling back to sleep. Danny shook his head as he pulled the blanket off, jumped on the bed, then hovered in the air above his friend as he flailed. "Damn it, don't you know what five minutes means?" He looked up at his friend, paling as he saw what Dan was doing. Covering his eyes and looking somewhere else, he cleared his throat. "Could you not...um, hover?" His friend nodded crossing his arms as he pointed to the phone.

"This is the number for Alfred F. Jones, right? Oh, I hope I didn't dial the wrong number. Matthew said it was his brother's but..." She trailed off.

Recognizing the voice, Alfred climbed out of the bed, tripping over the blanket that was on the floor. The Scotsman chuckled, receiving a glare from his friend. "Not funny." He growled out, picking up the phone. "Sarina?"

"Oh my god, thank goodness it's you!" Alfred chuckled, shaking his head. "I was worried I dialed to wrong number. What took you so long?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm, you know, a heavy sleeper, and tend to like sleeping in late." He scratched his chin as he put the phone between his shoulder and head. "I had an alarm wake me up though, and thanks to that _alarm_," he glanced at his friend who waved as he walked to the fridge, "I got up and heard you on the answering machine."

"It's okay." She giggled. Sarina was always understanding when it came to that because Danny... "My brother was the same way." She whispered, unintentionally. She didn't really like sounding weak, though she claimed she was, so she would always try to sound tough; her brother being by her side, made that a lot easier. Clearing her throat, she tried to smile. "So I heard Matt called you." Alfred nodded, wondering why she was bringing that up. "What was... your reaction?"

He sighed. _I thought she'd ask that._ He pondered on what he should say. "Um, well," he started, unsure if he should mention anything about him being there...spiritually. "I was... a bit surprised." He said honestly. One of his hands went behind his neck as he messaged it. "I couldn't believe that he was... yeah." He still wouldn't say anything about death. "I freaked out a bit, but soon calmed down with the help of... my brother, and... I'm still having a troubled time accepting it."

"Okay," she said, interrupting him. She knew that Alfred and Danny were close, everyone did, so she knew that he'd take it hard. "You don't need to mention anything further." The American sighed as he finally picked out something to eat and drink, closing the fridge with his foot. "Also, could you tell him I said hi when you're not busy eating?" He blinked. "Talk to you later Alfred."

"Hey wait, how'd you know that..." she already hung up before he could get some answers. "Damn," he said, "your sister is something else." Danny levitated the phone off of his friends shoulder and back into the cradle, making the American gape. "Dude, didn't I ask you not to do ghostly stuff in front of me?"

"I thought you said it was cool." Alfred gave him a face asking 'when the hell did I say that?'. The Scot just chuckled. "So what'd she say to make you say that?"

"Well," he said taking a bite out of a sandwich, drinking some milk, "she said for me to say hi to you." The ghost blinked, astounded at what he heard. "I know right?" Alfred knew Danny was thinking the same thing. "How the hell does she know...?" He snapped his fingers. "Danny give me the phone." He nodded floating it over to him as he grabbed it. "Thanks."

He dialed a number that he memorized after a few calls, and waited for the other to pick up. "Oui, this is Matthew."

"Hey bro, I've got a question for you." Mattie sighed, ready for anything as his brother swallowed another bite of his sandwich. "Did you tell Sarina about me being able to see, talk with, and hear her brother?"

The Canadian was perplexed. "No. She only called me minutes ago, asking for your number so she could call. I didn't say a thing to her. Why?"

Alfred was now totally confused. "Um. Never mind." His brother started to complain about him not knowing now that he was in wonder, but Alfred wouldn't let up. "I'll tell you when I, myself understand things a bit more. That and it's pay back for you two not telling me what that puzzle was about this morning."

Matt sighed again. "Speaking of mornings, aren't you supposed to be at work by now?" Alfred paled as he slowly turned to look at the clock, dropping his sandwich to the floor. "I know that your late for work most of the time, but still, this isn't like you. You usually have left and arrive there now, I believe." Matt checked his own clock. "Yes, I'm right. When you call via cell, it's always at the same time right before you enter your work building. Why you do that, I don't know."

"Right, um, Matt? I'd love to talk more, but I believe that if I don't get a move on, I'm going to be murdered." Knowing that his brother was right, he nodded saying goodbye as he hung up. "Shit, I'm so screwed."

Daniel watched as his friend raced to his room to change. "What do you mean you're going to be murdered?" Alfred didn't hear him as he pulled some pants on, buttoning and zipping them up as he hurried to put his shirt on. "Alfred." The Scot had picked up the wasted sandwich and threw it out already. The American was in a rush, so he missed a few buttons while buttoning his shirt. Daniel sighed. "Alfred, do you need help?"

"No," he said, walking by as he put on his tie, "why?" The blond looked at him, and his friend shook his head. The Scot came over to him, re-buttoning his shirt that he was able to touch, to his surprise; he couldn't touch many things, except Alfred, so it was still coming as a shock to him when he was able to touch things. Alfred blushed, though he didn't want to, as his friend fixed his shirt and tie. "Geez, you didn't have to do that."

"It would bother me if I didn't." The ghost said, not really noticing that his friend's face was red. "Now stop standing around and get to work." He smiled, a smile that Alfred had missed seeing through the years they were separated.

The blond smiled back as he nodded. Grabbing his coat, he paused. "Would you like to come with me instead of being cooped up in this house all day."

Daniel smiled even more. "I thought you'd never ask." Though he'd try and get ready himself, he didn't need to. All he had to do was make sure that he was visible, cleaner than dead, and that Alfred wouldn't freak out when he was at work while with a dead friend.

They left the house, locking it up. Alfred glanced at his watch, paling even more as he saw the time. "Oh, my boss is going to kill me."

"Why do you keep saying that you're going to die?" Daniel was starting to get annoyed at the mentions of death, not knowing why he was saying those things. "I know that I missed you so much, but I don't want you to visit _me_ just yet."

"Danny," Alfred whined, claiming into the car, "I'm using it as a figure of speech. My boss is so strict he's lucky that nobody has tried to quit." Danny was going to ask why, but Alfred knew he would, so he answered for him. "It's too good of a job to give up when you get paid quite a lot of good money." Dan, about to speak again, was stopped just before he could mutter a word. "You'll see what type of a man my boss is when we get there."

Forgetting everything that had just happened within the few hours, Sarina saying that she _knew _about Danny being with him, and his brother not being part of it, he rapidly drove to his job. His ghost friend, if he could, was having a heart attack as he just remembered how fast Alfred drove.

* * *

**Note:** It's been a while since I've updated this story, well mostly all of my stories, but at least I did. I didn't really know what to write for the next chapter, but then this came to mind. Keeping it around 4 pages each chapter, i had the conversation between Sarina and Alfred short just to make people wonder about how she knew Daniel was with him. Also, I wonder if people can guess as to who his 'strict' boss is ;)

The dark thing that i mentioned in the last chapter will be brought back up soon, but not yet. Danny still has things to share, and so does Alfred.

**Ciao:** I hope you liked it! Now on to Set Sail to the Sea! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	7. Work!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

"Mr. Jones! Vhy are you late?" Alfred flinched, shrinking his head as his German boss yelled at him. "I know you are usually late, but zhis time you're too late." The blonde growled at his employee, disappointed.

"I'm sorry! I've been up to my neck with news this morning and lost track of time!" Alfred tried to compose himself, but almost felt like he'd whimper if his boss shouted any more.

Ludwig Beilschmidt, the German boss everyone is terrified of upsetting, cocked his eyebrows. "Vhat sort of news vould be zhat important to occupy so much of your time?"

Alfred fell silent, unsure if he should mention anything. He stared at the floor for a second or two then smiled up at his boss. "My friend died in a car accident by being shot with lightening."

Mr. Beilschmidt's eyes widened a bit as he heard what Alfred said. Letting it settle into his mind, he raised his hand up to his mouth, cleared his throat, then turned around back to his desk. "I'm sorry for your loss." Alfred smiled sadly. "I'll except zhis excuse, but only zhis once!"

The American smiled. "Thanks Boss! I won't disappoint you anymore!" Ludwig rolled his eyes, rubbing the ridge of his nose, knowing that that won't be true.

"Ja, ja. Just go und get some vork done already." He shooed the other out of his office, wanting his silence back so he could get his own work started, and soon finish it.

Alfred nodded, exiting the office. "So," he jumped when Alfred came up out of nowhere, "that went well." Alfred clutched his heart, glaring at his friend who just chuckled. "Especially all you had to do was mention my death."

"Zip it!" Alfred whispered. "I'm at work and I don't want people thinking I'm as crazy as Arthur; talking to something which is not there is not a fad, you know?" Daniel just chuckled again. "Seriously. Arthur's gotten worse with seeing things over the years. I wouldn't be so shocked if he'd be able to see you."

"Alfred!"

The sudden shout of his name made him turn around to face a seething Brit that was heading towards him. "Speaking of the devil." He muttered to himself. Smiling at his co-worker, he became his usual, over energetic self. "Artie!"

The Englishman rolled his eyes, slapped the other blonde upside the head, and glared at him. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Alfred shrugged. "Anyway, you're bleeding late. How could you be _this_ late to your well paying job?"

"I slept in?" The American rubbed his head, ignoring his ghostly friend who was chuckling behind him. Arthur immediately shot a look at the ghost, shutting the man up. "Artie!" Alfred waved his hands in front of the other, gaining a scowl in return. "I'm over here, not there."

"I know that!" He spat. Staring at the Danny again, he wondered just what reason that ghost had to stalk his former brother. He also felt as if he should know the ghost that was floating behind the American. "Something just caught my attention. I believe Feli is doing something wrong again." He lied.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, well, you better go and fix whatever he's doing wrong then." He patted Arthur's shoulder, heading to his cubicle. "I need to get some work done."

"You working? Shocker." Alfred chuckled. "Honestly, I'm shocked you even passed through high school. You refused to do your work; you'd let that one boy do it all for you."

"Danny?" Out of instinct, the ghosts name was said from Alfred's mouth. The American paused before continuing. "Yeah, he didn't mind doing it for me, but he always made sure that I understood what he was doing. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have graduated." His smile fell a bit. "Too bad we'll never get the chance to do something like that ever again."

Arthur turned to him, wondering just what he meant by that. Before the Brit could see Al's frown, he turned his million watt smile on, but Arthur had already noticed it. "I need to go Artie!" Al, quickly glanced at Daniel, giving him a look saying 'Don't do or say anything to me while I'm here.' Daniel raised his arms up signaling that he understood and the other didn't need to get so touchy or upset.

As soon as Alfred went to his cubicle, Arthur turned towards Danny and gave the ghost a glare. "Look, I don't know why you're following Alfred, but you should stop and pass on. Now." The Scott shook his head, angering the Englishman. "Don't hurt him or I will banish you to hell." He hissed.

"Geez, Arthur," Arthur was taken aback. How did this ghost know his name? "have you really gotten this uptight over the years?" Daniel looked at the ceiling, thinking back to his years of being in the high school. "You were always isolated from the kids back in Hetalia High, doing your own thing your own way. You also were the student council, if I'm not mistaken." The ghost pondered some more as Arthur became more confused. "The last I saw you, you gave me the advice to not listen to Alfred. 'He's just shocked that his own friend who's like a brother to him is gay and did that to him. Let him settle with that fact. I bet he'll come back and apologize later.' I believe that's what you told me."

The Brit stood there in shock. "Who the bloody hell...?" He was thoroughly confused. He didn't remember saying that to anyone; at least, not just _anyone_. "...Daniel?" The man nodded. Arthur just couldn't believe it. "You look...quite well."

"Even though I'm dead?" The Brit's eyes widened as he was reminded he was talking with a ghost. "Yeah. It's the big news of the day, you know? Me being dead has really affect my sister. Mattie also is crushed, but not as bad as Alfred." The Scot-Canadian looked around the other, spotting the working space Alfred was at. He was currently chatting with a Dane that he also met in high school. Mathias and Alfred were having a fun time with one another he could see. "He's trying to pass of as if it's not affecting him. Acting like a hero and all."

"But a hero takes everything on, he doesn't hide from facts." Daniel's attention was back on Arthur. "He's a git for ignoring it." The Brit turned around to stare at the American as well.

"At least he's still smiling." Danny said, considering what Arthur said to be true. "Even if it's fake, put on, and not real."

"He does that all the time when something's bothering him." Arthur turned back to the Scot-Canadian after gazing at Alfred for a few more seconds. "Take care of him, will you?" Dan blinked. "He may not be able to see you, but at least stay by his side. He needs a friendly air around him in this sort of time..." Daniel smiled, nodding.

_If only Arthur knew that the air around us is not that friendly. _Dan sighed._ It's filled with a tense, brotherly quarrel._

A lapse of silence fell between them for a couple of seconds. The Englishman cleared his throat after another second passed. "So..." he started, unsure if he should ask or not. "How did you...?"

"I was driving to Alfred's place when I got shot with a bolt of lightening." Arthur's face went pale as he looked away.

"...Yes well... I'm sorry to hear that..." They fell silent again before Arthur spoke. "I...should go and finish the papers I have left to do." Daniel nodded. "Please, do take care of him." The ghost smiled as he watched the Brit walk back to his cubicle.

Before he hovered back over to his brother, he hovered there for a short second. "Could you not hover over here?" Daniel blinked, looking side to side until he saw a man in a cubicle beside him; the man he saw was Lukas Bondevik, a Norwegian. "Your presence is creating a draft here."

"Cold as ever, eh, Lukas?" He just shrugged, going back to his work. "Will it bother you if I don't move?" He sighed, staring Daniel down. The Scott just smiled. "It's been forever, right?"

"And it seems forever wasn't long enough." Dan chuckled. Thinking that he wouldn't continue the conversation, the ghost looked back at Alfred as silence came upon his area again. "I'm sorry for your loss." Daniel blinked, looking down at the Norwegian, not expecting something like that from him.

Lukas wasn't gazing at Danny anymore, but the Scot-Canadian smiled. "Thank you for feeling the emotion of pity, but I don't need you to feel sad for me."

"Who said I felt pity or sadness?" Daniel just chuckled again as Lukas went back to ignoring everyone and doing his work, but that didn't happen so easily.

"Norge!" The Dane came up to the cubicle, hugging the man with one arm. "Who are you talking to?"

"You." He said bluntly. "Go away, idiot, I'm trying to work."

"Work shmurk." The Danish man grabbed the papers in Lukas' hand, placing them away from the other. "Let's take a break and have some fun." The Norwegian just stared Mathias down as the other smiled non stop. "Come on! Alfred's coming as well. He may have just got here, but he's-"

"Not going to take a break." All of a sudden, Arthur came out of nowhere. Matthias glanced at the Brit with a glare. "He just got here and needs to do work. You two may take one if you want, but that bloody git isn't able to."

The Dane gave a 'Whatever' look and went away, not in the mood to talk with the Englishman. Lukas stared, but then grabbed his papers to work again. Arthur gazed at Daniel, nodding before he went back to work as well. Silence once again filled the man's surrounding area.

The ghost sighed, landing on the floor and walking over to another cubicle. He browsed all the faces to see who he knew and who was new to him. He noticed Feliciano and Romano having cubicles right next to each other. Antonio had one right in front of Romano and that in itself must cause disturbances.

As he saw many people that he remembered, a sudden British accented shout was heard. "Bloody frog! Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!"

"Ohonhonhon~! But Arthur, how could I leave mon amor alone?" A French accent came back at the other. Daniel didn't need to look to know that it was Francis.

"Keseseseses~! Francis, get over here! The awesome me has something you'd like to hear!" A Prussian shouted from across the room, gaining the Frenchman's attention.

"Till next time, mon cheri." Francis winked, blew a kiss, and sauntered passed Daniel over to his friend. Though, when he passed Danny, he felt a slight draft. He turned around, looking to see if he could find where the cold chill was coming from. "Did someone turn the AC on?" Shivering, he hurriedly went over to his friend.

"I think that my friend had warned you about staying too long in one area." Danny looked to his right, a cubicle he didn't see before, noticing a Romanian man sit there. "Nice to see you again Danny, even if you're dead." His smiled showed his vampire like teeth to the other.

Daniel smiled back. He always loved those fangs Vladimir had, and was never afraid of the man possibly sucking his bloody. Being a bit weird, Danny wouldn't have minded Vlad sucking his blood. "Nice to see you too."

"Let's chat latter when the other two get down, okay?" He winks at the Scot-Canadian who blushes a bit, but smiles even wider with a nod. "Good. Now, go on and walk over to Alfred. I know you've been _dying _for his attention for so long."

"Ha ha, very funny." Vladimir snickered. "No, really, that was a good pun." The Romanian gave Danny a look. "I made one of my own, too, just last night when I appeared to Alfred. I believe I said 'at times I still feel pretty dead'."

Vlad nodded. "Not bad. That's actually a good pun." He smiled again. "You should keep doing those and call them you 'ghost puns'." He laughed again, gaining some looks. Arthur did a face-palm when he saw that Danny and Vladimir were talking, and Lukas just stared, going back to work. "I need to work, buddy. Talk to ya later when all three of the 'Magic Trio' are assembled."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He waved to the Romanian, going over to Alfred who had an upset look. "What?"

"I told you-"

"You said not to talk to you, but you said nothing about talking to those who are able to see me." Danny smirked as Alfred went redder with anger. "And besides, there was no harm done." He shrugged. "They remembered me without a problem and conversed with me for a few minutes..." A smile appeared on his face as he held his one arm in the other. "At least I have some other people to talk to."

Alfred gazed upon his friend, feeling ever guilty and sad for his friend. He sighed. "Yeah..." He still felt bad about how this was mostly his fault, but he won't say anything because Dan would say otherwise; that's the way Daniel was...and still is. "I need to get to work." Turning back into his working space, he started reading the papers that needed signing.

* * *

**Note:** It feels like forever since I've updated a story. Has it? Well, at least I updated this one. At first, I had no ideas on what to write, then this came to me. I hope none of you mind it mainly being with Daniel in this chapter. Alfred and Daniel are both main characters so they should share the same light. Also, I wanted to add characters that I've never had written with before. Romania, Denmark, and Norway are three characters I've never used before, but I know they'll be used a bit more often as I come to know them better. Also, there will be more characters joining in later. I just got to figure out who. Possibly the rest of the Nordics, Russia, China, Hungary, Austria, and some others...possibly. It'll be hard keeping track of all those characters though -_- *le sigh*

Also, this has not been beta-ed or revised, so there might be lots of mistakes. If you find minor mistake or any mistakes that bother you, just message me and ask for me to fix them. I won't mind at all ^^

**Ciao:** I hope all of you enjoyed this long awaited updated! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	8. Missing Ghost

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Hours passed as Alfred worked. At least it felt like hours to Daniel. He just hovered around, trying not to get attention unlike earlier. The ghost sighed, landing on the floor to walk. Not able to control his ghost like powers quite yet, he went through the floor instead. The Scot-Canadian groaned as he climbed back up out of the floor.

"Did someone hear zhat?" A French accent asked. Dan paled more than he already was. Did Francis hear his groan? If he did, that wouldn't be good.

"Hear what, mi amigo?" A Spaniard asked. He craned his neck to hear whatever noise his French friend heard. "I don't hear anything. Was it your imagination?"

The Frenchman stilled to listen as he realized all was quiet. "I could have sworn zhough!" Francis exclaimed, trying to convince Antonio that he wasn't hearing things. "I heard a groan! It sounded like someone was tired of zheir life... Or somezhing! It was an aggravated groan!"

"Who vould groan vith aggravation besides zhe British man ve know?" Gilbert turned in his computer chair to look at his friends. "Jou just heard somezhing, Francis. Just jour imagination." Francis was going to come back with another statement, but Gil stopped him. "I don't vant to be scolded by mien bruder, so... Get back to vork!" He hissed in a whisper.

The Frenchman slinked back into his chair, nodding. No one wants to upset the last blood Prussian in the world, especially if he's majorly serious. "But I did hear somezhing." He said. Sighing, Francis turned back to his computer.

Daniel released the air he held in his lungs as the three went back to work. "At least I wasn't detected." He whispered to himself.

Just as he walked away to another cubicle, Francis' head perked up. He looked around his work area seeing nothing, and no one. His co-workers were the only people in the area around him. He knew that he heard that sentence and it wasn't something of his imagination. Paling to the shade of white, he thought of the possibilities of his ears picking up those of the dead.

Shaking his head, he stood. _I need some air. Zhat's right, just... A bit of air will help._ Walking to the bathroom to splash his face, he took his only available break.

Daniel scanned the entire place again, sighing for a third time. "It's so boring here. What am I supposed to do when Alfred's busy?" He stopped walking as he looked at the floor. "What am I supposed to do if I lose Alfred?" Thinking about his question, he blinked back his ghost tears. "I won't lose him, not again." Smiling, he glanced ahead of himself in time to dodge a mail cart going by.

He chuckled. "Look at me, acting as if that question is supposed to foreshadow the future." Lifting off the floor, he floated up near the ceiling, laying against the air as a makeshift bed as he overlooked everyone on this level of the building.

Alfred was working at his cubicle, something he rarely did, but with Daniel around, he wanted to get his side of the papers done so he could go home. He was almost done with most of the papers as well, and he couldn't wait to sign the last one. Taking up his pen, he was about to finish his work when Arthur came up.

"Alfred." The American groaned as he put down his pen, looking up at the Brit. Arthur quirked up an eyebrow as he saw that Alfred was almost done with work. He smirked. "There's more work for you to do once you're done with this."

Al just stared at the Englishman. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" The Brit blinked. "I was almost done, too! Now I have more work?!" He slammed his head against the desk. "Why don't they just take me and pile me with papers to sign?"

"I can make that happen if you-"

"No!" Alfred stood up, stopping Arthur from finishing his sentence. He smiled nervously. "I'm fine with what I got to do already." He stated, saving his hide from getting more tasks to deal with. "What is it that you need me to work on?"

Arthur grinned as he motioned for the American to follow him. The two walked through the aisles approaching the copying room. Daniel noticed them, but he focused on the Vargas brother and Antonio; live comedy in life is rare to see, so he stayed, laughing in the air.

"What I want you to do," Arthur started as he went into the filing room behind the copying room, "is to alphabetize these sets of cabinets by company name." The smirk on the Brit's face increased as he looked upon Alfred.

The American's mouth dropped. The cabinets that Arthur was referring to were at least... "Fifteen cabinets?!" Arthur tried not to laugh at the American's face. "Are you frickin' kidding me?! I won't finish this until my shift of work is up!"

"Then you better start working." Arthur patted his co-worker's shoulder as he headed to the door. "The quicker you finish this, the more time you have to waste." He chuckled, leaving the room. "Good luck 'hero'."

Alfred gazed at the work he was asked to do. He clenched his fist, ready to shout, but held his anger in. Rolling up his sleeves, he set a goal, determined to finish this up before he has to leave. "I'll get you back, Arthur. One of these days, I'll get you back so hard that... Oh, you just make me so angry!" Going into the first cabinet, he started his work.

Arthur came out of the copying room, dusted off his suit, and laughed. "Bloody wanker." He started walking to his cubicle. "He won't be able to finish that. At least not until late in the evening." Just as he got to his station, he noticed a person sitting in his chair. Holding in his annoyance, he sighed. "May I help you with something?"

Daniel turned around in the computer chair. As the ghost moved his chair, Arthur gasped, not understanding how Daniel was able to do that. "What you did there was quite cruel, don't you think?" Daniel asked.

Arthur cleared his throat, pushing the ghost out of his chair, and dusting it off with his hand. "Please refrain from manipulating objects. Especially those that are mine." Daniel crossed his arms as Arthur sat in the chair, glaring at the ghost. "And that git deserves to work over time when he's late enough times as it is. I mean, Mathias gets here on time, and that's a shocker in itself when he's drunk every bleeding day."

"I heard that!" The Dane shouted from the other end of the floor, not caring who the Brit was talking to about him. He would be honored for other's to learn of his awesomeness. Smirking, he thought of the good old days when he, Gil, and Al were the 'Awesome Trio'. "Ah, that was the time." He muttered, leaning back in his chair.

Arthur smirked, ignoring that comment. "Ah, the gang's all in the same building. Every single one of us form Hetalia High." He glanced at Daniel about to say 'Except you' but held it back. He didn't want to make the ghost even more sad and pitiful than he already was.

Daniel knew that he thought it though. He smiled, shook his head, and laid his hand on Arthur's shoulder. The Brit shivered as the Scott did that not expecting his touch to be cold. Arthur didn't even expect the ghost's hand to stay on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean." Taking his hand away, he looked at something else. "You can say that stuff out loud if you want, it won't affect me as much." He lied. He's not like his sister, who can say those things as she stares into the eyes of the one she is talking to. He was never the sort to lie, but he just... Nothing is the same anymore.

"'As much.'" Arthur phrased, catching the lie. "It _will_ affect you. You're not even looking me in the eye." The ghost flinched at the statement. Quirking up his eyebrows, Arthur said, "Say that while you are facing me." Daniel didn't budge. He knew that he should, but he couldn't.

Waiting for his friend to do as he ordered, Arthur stared. As the seconds passed, though, he sighed, knowing that Danny wouldn't repeat it. "I need to get back to work." He turned around from the ghost, shaking his head as he went back to work.

Figuring out that Arthur wasn't going to talk to him anymore, he floated away to another cubicle. He didn't think that he'd be needed right then, so he looked for the exit sign and headed straight for it.

As he was leaving the room, Vladimir and Lukas went over to Arthur. "That was rude." Vlad stated as he grabbed a chair to sit in. "He's just a ghost. He's probably only been a ghost since the moment he died."

"Which was yesterday." Arthur mumbled, loud enough for the others to hear. Vlad's eyes blinked as he connected two and two, frowning at how young of a ghost his friend is. "I know that already!" Arthur glared at the Romanian. "He wasn't going to say anything while making eye contact, so I just ended the conversation."

As the two talked, Lukas scanned the level for the ghost. "That was still rude. You could've just changed the subject." Vlad said, scowling up at the other. Being a new ghost, Daniel would have a hard time. All three of them knew that.

Arthur scoffed. "How? He's just like Alfred when it comes to most things."

"But he isn't. Did you forget the major differences between the two?" Arthur looked at him with questioned eyes. Vlad snorted. "You don't remember the differences between them? Wow."

"What major differences?" Arthur asked. "They literally were so alike in school that they were seen as twins. They're not even twins!"

"They act like it though." Vlad stated.

"What could possibly be their difference then?" Arthur wondered. He thought of a few, but couldn't remember.

Getting annoyed of the Brit's slight amnesia, the Romanian stood up. "Their major difference is that Daniel is gay." He said sternly.

Arthur heard his friend's tone, standing as well. "Was gay. He's dead."

"He still is." Vlad glared. "He's a ghost, which means he's still alive to us in spirit form. There's no other say about it."

"Hey guys." Lukas gained their attention, letting them focus on something other than arguing about Daniel. "Daniel's not in the building anymore." Their eye's widened in shock.

"Why would he leave the building? Doesn't he know that he's not supposed to wander away from the one he's stuck to? He could disappear if he goes a far distance from Alfred." Arthur racked his brain for ways to get to their ghost friend.

"He wouldn't have left if it wasn't for you." Vladimir, worried just as much as Arthur, stated.

"Don't start that again." Arthur hissed. Coming to a few loopholes, he glanced at the two. "As long as he's with someone he knows he won't disappear." Vlad was about to ask 'who', but Arthur stopped him. "The frog went out for his break not too long ago. If Daniel meets up and stays with him, he'll be fine. Francis is close, not too close, but close to Alfred, and those close enough to Alfred will save Daniel from disappearing."

"Right. So, should we go look for him, or stay here?" Vlad had already got his jacket on as he waited for Arthur's answer. "We all can't go at once, but if we do, we can take a lunch break with Daniel. The Magic Trio and the ghost." He smirked.

"I though I told you not to call us that anymore." Vlad stuck his tongue out. "We'll all go after him."

"Who's missing?" The two jumped as Alfred came up behind them. "Did someone leave without permission or something?"

Arthur shook his head as he pushed the Romanian away. "No, no. It's nothing you have to worry about." He grabbed his jacket. "We're just going to take our break together." Alfred nodded as he gazed at the three. "Don't you still need to finish alphabetizing?"

"That? I finished doing that seconds ago." Arthur's mouth would've dropped, but when Alfred laughed, he did an eye roll. "It was nothing really. Half of it was already in order, I just needed to do the rest." He smiled.

"Yes, well, good for you." Looking and nodding at the three, they walked towards the exit. "We'll be heading out now." Alfred waved as they left.

Once everything calmed down, he went to his desk and finished the last paper he forgot about. He smiled more as he stood. Looking for his friend, he wondered something. "Huh. Where could Daniel be?"

* * *

**Note:** I did this chapter days ago, but wasn't confident enough in posting it. I'm glad I waited because I added some things and took other things out. I actually had Vladimir and Arthur argue and call each other 'bleeding vampire' and 'damn rabbit'. Silly stuff. Also, as I was writing this I was starting to worry. I know that I mentioned that Dan is also a main character in this, but I was worried if you guys wouldn't like the spot light being on a random character that I made up. I believe it's called "Mary-Sue"? I don't remember the term for a random character of a fanfic becoming more of a main character than the others, but Dan is part of this story. ;n; I just don't know.

I hope you all tell me what you think about Daniel. Should I put less of a spot light on him and focus on Alfred more? But if I do, how will we know what our ghostly friend is doing? Should I stay with what I'm doing? Have spot lights for each character every little bit of the chapter? Nah. ;n;

**Ciao:** I hope you liked this update and don't mind my little rant. Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	9. I Hear You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, just the story idea.

* * *

Francis shivered as a cold chill zapped through his back. Today was definitely not his day. He didn't want to believe that he was hearing things and then this dreadful weather came within the minutes he stepped out for air. First it was sunny and brilliant, but now it was cloudy and threats of rain are thundering around.

A sigh slipped through his lips. He spotted his breath and sighed again. "When did it get so cold?" He didn't notice the cause of the sudden drop standing next to him.

Daniel only just found the Frenchman when walking around in his gloom. He thought that he could hang around his old friend, but it seems that his depressive thoughts wouldn't leave him alone even with someone he knew.

The ghost sighed as his form turned transparent again, but this time from sadness. His head held the black blood from the lightening bolt, his clothes turned ragged, a mess. Electric shocks rolled off his skin which hit Francis' arm.

The sudden shock of electricity made the blond jump in his spot. "What ze-?" He looked to his left where he felt the cause. Nothing was there. He sighed, a shaky breath inhaled and exhaled. "Am I starting to feel zings as well?"

"At least you're alive to feel something." Daniel muttered. The two stood right next to each other in the oncoming weather change. The ghost was the cause of the cold around Francis, but the rain was coming slowly on its own.

Francis' ear twitched towards the left. He shrugged. "I maybe alive, but so are you, mon ami." He glanced towards the left again, and once he saw no one there again, his eyes widened. He turned forward again. "I'm going crazy. I'm talking to someone who's not even zere."

Daniel stared up at the Frenchman beside him. _What does he mean? Is he able...to hear me?_ "Francis?" The Frenchman flinched as his name was said. It was from his left again, the side he knew no one was there. "You... Can you hear me? It's me. Daniel."

Francis' blue irises widened more at the familiar name. "Non. I cannot hear you." His nerves tickled with anxiety. "Non. Not my Daniel Jones."

"Yes! It's me! Daniel Jones." The Scot-Canadian slumped against the wall behind him. "I can't stand this anymore... I wish I didn't die... I knew it would happen soon, but... Why did I die right before I was able to see all my friends again?"

The Frenchman listened to the recognizable voice of his friend. He sighed. _When did he die? Why am I able to hear him and not able to see him?_ Francis' mind traced through many questions as he stood under the canopy of a coffee shop.

He suddenly remembered his coffee he order with his lunch. He looked down at the now cold brown liquid and glanced at his sandwich which was only bitten into once. "What a waste of money." He exhaled as he threw his coffee away. Taking another bite out of his sandwich, he mumbled. "Daniel, come with me. I don't want you to get lost."

The ghost stared at his friend's back. "You do realize I'm a ghost right now, right?" Daniel glanced away at some passerby. "If I remember correctly, you don't like ghosts."  
Francis chuckled. "Don't compare me with Alfred, mon cher. I was frightened of ze unseen for years, but being around Arzur changes your zoughts after a while." He finished his lunch and tossed away the wrapper. "Now, come. I need to get back to work."

The blond stepped into the crowd and walked towards his building to return to work. Daniel slowly walked behind him, but soon floated above his friend. "You know, Francis, if you don't want to look crazy talking to nothing there, you could put an ear piece of a phone in your ear and pretend you're talking to someone over the phone."

Francis did just that as he walked. "You were always ze bright one out of ze group." He chuckled. "And why does your voice sound like you're above me? Zat is a bit freaky."

"Well, I'm floating above you. It's a bit more easier this way." Daniel smiled as Francis shivered. His appearance looked more healthier as his time with the Frenchman increased. "You know, you're not that bad. I always thought you were a pervert, but this just proved me wrong." The ghost hummed. "I like this side of you."

Francis chuckled to himself. "If you were touchable right now, I'd kiss you for that complement." Daniel blushed. "Speaking of kissing, are you still playing for that side? I'm not going to give you a lecture about it; I just want to know."

"A-ah. Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I do." His ghostly face turned a light red. "I'm trying not to show that side too often. Something happened ages ago with Alfred and... Yeah. That sort of...ended our friendship for a few years. I only just thought of visiting him yesterday when I was struck by lightening." He sighed. "Is someone trying to tell me I can only solve an old problem by being dead?"

"Mon ami, stop talking. You'll choke on your ghost tears if you don't." Daniel chuckled. "Zat and I believe ze Magic Trio are looking for you." The ghost looked around and saw the three Francis mentioned. "I'll be leaving now, but if you need an ear to chew off, I'm here." Just as he finished his sentence, he took the ear piece out of his ear and wandered in another direction to work.

Arthur spotted the ghost hovering above a section of the crowd. He quickly moved to the man and pulled him to the ground. Daniel gasped as he was pulled down.

"You are a bleeding idiot." He seethed through his teeth. "Do you realize that if you stagger too far from the person you're connected to you that you'll disappear?!" Daniel blinked as he was dragged by the Brit. "You are coming back with us once we have finished our lunch."

The ghost felt like he was a toddler being scolded. All he wanted was to get away from his depression, and being with Francis, he was granted that.

"Arthur, don't be cross with him." Vlad tugged Daniel towards him. "He's just a newbie at this, he wouldn't know." He petted Daniel's hair in a motherly way. The ghost sighed in confusion.

"Stop it you two." Lukas pushed Vlad off of Daniel and pulled the ghost behind him. "Let's get something to eat then head back."

The two glared at each other before nodding. Daniel shook his head as he waited to go back to the building were Alfred was.

While sitting with the trio, Daniel suddenly thought of something Arthur told him years ago. He smirked. "You know, Arthur, I could have sworn that you told me all those years ago that you had a crush on A-"

"Shut it Daniel or so help me god I'm make you a mute ghost that is stuck on Earth forever!" Arthur shouted. Some people looked at the Brit in surprise. The Englishman blushed from embarrassment. "I'm going to kill you Daniel."

"Too late for that." The ghost laughed as Arthur's face turned redder.

**Haunted**

When Daniel got back to the building with the three men, he instantly was bombarded with questions. Alfred eyed him, glared at him, and motioned for him to follow. As soon as the two entered the bathroom, Alfred locked the door.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Alfred asked. His eyes held anger as he stared his friend down. "I turn my back on you once and you disappear."

Daniel shrugged. "I went out." Alfred kept his scowl. "I was with-" he was going to say Francis, but thought the Frenchman probably didn't want anyone to know his new skill, "the Magic Trio."

"Right, I know that. You came in with them like you were old buddies."

"We are old buddies." Daniel scrunched his face up in disgust. "What's wrong with you? You never got like this before. Not even when Billy-" He clamped his lips shut.

Alfred's eyebrows rose as Daniel mentioned the high school bully. "What? What did Billy do?" Daniel held himself as he turned away. "Daniel." Alfred became worried. "What'd he do?"

A shiver passed through the ghosts transparent skin. "Nothing." He pushed past Alfred towards the exit. "I'm gonna go look around some more." He passed through the door before the American could protest.

Alfred stood there as he stared at his friend. He chuckled weakly as he brushed his hair back. "Why is there always something you're hiding from me? Even in high school you hid things from me." He shook his head. "What is it that you went through that you don't want to tell me?" He unlocked the door and walked out.

**Haunted**

"Francis, I'd like to ask you a question." The Frenchman looked at the spot he heard Daniel's voice from. He hummed as he took a bite out of an apple. "How come you didn't freak when you heard my voice?"

Once he swallowed the apple piece in his mouth, he chuckled. "What did you expect me to do...somezing like zis?"

He put down his apple, put on this scared face, and gasped. "Mon dieu! I'm hearing someone who's not zere! Zis is madness! How am I able to hear mon ami zat is dead?! His voice will haunt me forever now!"

Daniel laughed as the Frenchman acted out a more dramatic scene you'd see on movies or shows. As the blond acted this out, people peered in and saw him with no one else in the room; they thought he was being the blond Frenchman he was and that he was probably depressed after another break up, or something you hear him whine about.

"Francis!" The ghost shouted through laughs. "Stop it! You're going to be called a madman! Madder than the Hatter!"

"Did you really just bring up an English novel?" Francis snapped back to normal within an instant. "I would rather hear of Red Riding Hood than Alice's story."

"Whatever." Daniel finished chuckling. Right as he glanced at the window, he saw Alfred and sighed. "I got to go."

"Will you tell me your story the next time we see each other?" Francis asked as he thumbed the rim of his coffee cup. Daniel stopped moving. "I'd like to hear your life story. All the drama, heartbreaks-"

"I'll only tell you what I want to tell you. You set the date and time, pick me up at Al's house." Francis chuckled. "Yes, I do need to be picked up because the trio said that if I'm not with someone I know, I'll disappear."

The blond ceased his laughing. "We don't want that." He smiled softly. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight then. In the morning."

"It's a date." The two shared another chuckle before Daniel went through the door. "I'm ready to go home now Alfred."

The American nodded. As they walked to the car, Alfred stared at the ghost beside him. "Daniel, will you ever tell me anything about what happened to you?" The Scot-Canadian ignored him. "You went missing the day after the incident and... You never kept contact with anyone, not even your sister. And when you decide to come back, you die." Daniel flinched as he reached the car. "What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The ghost shakily said. "Let's go, you've had a long day of work, and I need another, calm atmosphere to lounge in." He chuckled weakly. "If I'm not there with you tomorrow morning, I've been picked up and I'm having a blast with some friends."

"Like the Magic Trio?" Daniel hesitated before he nodded. "No wonder they all took the day off." Alfred shook his head. "Though Francis took a day off as well; he probably found himself a date, that sly pervert." The ghost sighed as he got into the car. Alfred took that as a sign and got in it as well. He started the car up and drove home.

* * *

**Note:** I don't know why, but I really don't like this chapter. Also, I know that this story is supposed to be with Alfred and Arthur getting together by a ghost helping the America, but for some reason, all this mystery around Daniel is clinging to this story.

If any of you think I should just...not continue this story because of it focusing too much on Daniel and not any of the Hetalia character, go ahead and tell me. I'm having my doubts as well. Heck, I could turn this into an actual story instead of it being a fanfiction story. -sighs- If you think it's fine and all the mystery just adds more to the plot then tell me. Please. I'm seriously think of probably discontinuing the story because of the spotlight being on Daniel more than Alfred. Alfred is supposed to be the major character, but... -sighs-

This chapter is note beta-ed so there might be mistakes.

**Ciao: **I hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


End file.
